Generally, an image processing machine such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine or their combination mounting a stapler is known.
Meanwhile, when binding a bunch of papers with a staple, operations for feeding the papers to a binding portion of a stapler, carrying out a binding operation with the stapler thereafter, and retracting the bunch of stapled papers from the binding portion after completion of the binding operation, are necessary.
JP-A-09-295749 discloses an image processing apparatus, such as a copying machine or a facsimile machine, in which a paper conveying device having a paper grasping/releasing mechanism and a paper insertion/retraction mechanism is installed, thereby grasping the bunch of papers, conveying the bunch of papers to a binding portion of a stapler, releasing the bunch of stapled papers, and retracting the bunch of stapled papers after completion of a binding operation.
However, when mounting such paper conveying device as described above in an image processing machine, it is necessary to provide mechanisms for grasping/releasing and inserting/retracting the bunch of papers. Therefore, the processing machine itself becomes complicated, resulting in an increase in size as well as in cost, thereby causing an impediment in mounting a stapler on a small-size and low-cost image processing machine.